You keep me warm
by justamazing10
Summary: 'Emily, just, please, give me this one chance to make it up to you. I know I can be a better person. I just need someone to show it to.' Alison/Emily Emison fic.


Alison was back to Rosewood and it was a fact that not a lot of people were glad about her return. In fact, everybody except her best friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily, wanted her gone. The day had just started and Alison was getting a lot of insults and bad looks from students and even teachers at school. She didn't want to look weak in front of all these people, so she just tried to ignore it. She did a pretty good job until third period. All of the five girls were in History class when somebody passed a note to Alison without the other girls noticing. 'Just die already!' She broke the note and seconds later, she received another one. 'You're not welcomed here.' Alison couldn't take this pressure anymore. Without saying a word, she stood up and ran out of class. All the girls watched her go, but Emily was the only one fast enough to run after her. When the swimmer arrived at the bathroom, she heard sobs coming from a toilet. She instantly recognized them and called for her friend.

Ali. Hey Ali. It's me, Em. - She said trying to make her friend open the door.

Go away. - Alison answered while still crying.

You know I won't. Please, open the door. - Emily said firmly.

About twenty seconds later, Alison finally opened the door and was received with a warm hug. The blonde hugged her friend really tight and didn't want to let go. Seconds passed and when they separated, their arms were still linked to each other's. Suddenly, Alison leant forward and kissed Emily on the lips. The kiss lasted about five seconds, but the blonde could have sworn the whole world has stopped. The way her lips fit perfectly with the swimmer's, the way her stomach flipped every time Emily would smile kindly at her, the way her heart skipped a beat when they touched each other... 'God, I should have done this a long time ago' Alison thought while still kissing the brunette. When they separated and Ali opened her eyes, she realized what she had done and didn't know how to act, so she started to stutter.

I... I'm so sorry. I don't know what just happened. - Alison said while she touched her own lips.

Emily looked hurt, afraid that her friend would run away again.

You don't know? - She said.

The worry was obvious in her voice. Alison noticed and decided it was a now-or-never situation, so she grabbed Emily's hand and began to talk.

Actually...I think I do. - She looked into Emily's beautiful eyes and took a deep breath. -Look, Emily. I know I've hurt you the most. I know I was a total bitch to you. To all of you, actually. And you have every right to be mad at me. But you have to know that I'm willing to change that. I want to be a better person. The exact person you always saw on me, the sweet and kind Alison. You never gave up on me. And I'm _so_ grateful for that. You mean the world to me, Emily. Just, _please_, give me this one chance to make it up to you. I know I can be a better person. I just need someone to show it to. Please, Em. I always made you feel your feelings were one-sided. They _aren't_. I've been away a long time and you're the one I've missed the most. I thought of you every second I was breathing. Please, don't give up on me yet. Keep believing. Because if you do give up on me, I won't have anyone on my side. And I'll lose it. Please, Em.

She looked at Emily's eyes and waited for any kind of answer. A smile, a slap… _anything_. Seconds passed and Emily kept frozen. Alison looked down, knowing she had done so many bitchy things in the past and Karma was making sure to make her pay. She cupped the brunette's cheek and planted a tender kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, she started to walk to the door, when her friend grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her. Before Alison could register what was happening, the swimmer's lips were on hers. The kiss was no tender anymore. It was desperate. Alison took that as the answer she has been waiting for and kissed back. The kiss became more and more heated as minutes passed. The blonde's hands were on Emily's neck and Emily's hands were on Alison's hips. When they pulled back because they needed air, Emily smiled widely and said 'I love you too.' And THAT was the first time that Alison let herself love someone else.


End file.
